


Jealousy

by loonapunch



Category: Rocket Punch (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, VERY SHORT ACTUALLY, dahyun is babie, they're like sisters, this is not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonapunch/pseuds/loonapunch
Summary: Dahyun is jealous because Suyun is not paying attention to her.Inspired by this: https://twitter.com/RCPC_members/status/1291990655451844608
Relationships: Kim Suyun/Jeong Dahyun
Kudos: 7





	Jealousy

Dahyun is not a jealous person. Not at all. At least that’s what she kept repeating to herself while witnessing such an outrageous scene. How dare Suyun to leave her alone to go have fun with someone else?

During the last couple of months, Dahyun grew very fond of the taller girl, she really enjoyed playing with her, watching movies together, cuddling, and overall, having all of Suyun’s love and affection for herself.

That’s why something didn’t feel right watching Suyun hugging Sohee as they laughed and took selfies together. They looked very happy in that moment, and it wasn’t their happiness what made her unhappy, she isn’t that kind of person. What made the youngest girl sad was thinking that maybe Suyun didn't love her as much anymore.

Suyun is very kind to everyone she meets. She might be a jokester, but she always has nice things to say and takes care of people well, especially of the younger girls of the team.

She was in the practice room with them, taking pictures with Sohee, chatting and telling jokes to make each other laugh, when she noticed another small human being looking at them with a little pout she was trying to hide.

That look on Dahyun’s face made her heart melt, but still, Suyun decided to tease her a bit. She started hugging and complimenting Sohee, telling her how cute and pretty she looked and congratulating her for her hard work that day. The short-haired girl thanked her and hugged back, while Suyun looked at Dahyun’s direction, smirking playfully. The latter only looked at her for a few seconds and then at her phone trying to ignore the whole situation, frowning slightly. Ok, maybe she was a little bit jealous.

After Sohee left the practice room to go look for Juri and Yeonhee, Suyun slowly walked towards Dahyun who was sitting on the floor, and when she reached her, the older poked the youngest with her foot to get her attention, since she was still looking at her phone. Dahyun looked up and made eye contact with Suyun who looked back at her with a smile while she maintained a poker face.

“Sorry, are you busy?” Suyun joked seeing the seriousness in the younger girl’s face.

Dahyun looked back at her phone. “Do you need something?”

Suyun giggled and sat next to her on the floor, putting her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulder. “Can’t I just spend time with my dongsaeng?

“Why don’t you go with Sohee? You looked fine with that dongsaeng.” Dahyun tried to get Suyun’s arm off her shoulder without success.

The taller girl pulled her closer and smiled. “Oh, is that what happened? Is my Dahyunie jealous?” Suyun said in a teasing manner.

Dahyun scoffed. “You wish, hag.”

Suyun frowned. “Hey! Be respectful.” The arm that once was around Dahyun’s shoulder now was around her neck while the taller girl messed her perfectly combed hair and gave a full rant on why she isn’t a hag.

“Stop! Ugh, you’re annoying.” Dahyun said as freed herself from Suyun’s headlock.

Suyun rolled her eyes. “Shut up, you love me… And you know I love you too, right?”

Dahyun looked back at the older girl. Her expression softened after hearing Suyun’s words. She was trying to fight her feelings, she knew her jealously came from her fear of Suyun getting tired of her, and deep down she knew that would never happen, that’s why she felt bad for thinking such things.

“Yeah, I know… I love you too.” Dahyun said and shyly hugged Suyun.

Suyun’s heart melted yet again. She tightened the hug and smiled. “There’s no need to be jealous, ok? You’ll always have a special place in my heart.” She felt the smaller girl nod on the crook of her neck.

And it was true, after all, Dahyun was like her little sister and she knew the youngest thought of her as her older sister as well. They know each other for a while now and their bond just keeps getting stronger every day. Both Suyun and Dahyun know that nothing can break that bond or make their love fade away. Well, maybe the latter needs some reminders every now and then, but Suyun will gladly remind Dahyun of how much she means to her every time needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language lol. Anyway, I hope you liked this smol one shot. I haven't written anything since I was like 12 years old, but it was very fun to do it again.  
> You can follow me on twitter @yabukismol if u want to. I like to make edits too, rocket punch is one of my biggest inspiration <3


End file.
